It's a mystery
by It's-mystery
Summary: The straight A genius, Maki, has never expected nothing in her life, until she had spotted a silvery non-human. Her life suddenly changed when a new student shows up. Learns the truth about him. Who is this new student? Nanami, Maki's sister, hears the new student secret, but also she has her own secrets. Maki has a shocking secret that NOBODY knows. Could her life lead...trouble?


**Nanami has a sister who hates any kind of animals (doesn't matter what it is). Only, her sister loves cute stuff and ends up ruining it. How will it affect when Maki meets the fox? Would Nanami know this? **

**Name: Maki Momozono, Age: 16 _1/2_, Hair color: Burnt Amber, Eye Color: Maroon **

**Sister: Nanami Momozono Age: 16 (you know the rest)**

**Hello! If you are reading this... enjoy! I'll make it possible to be interesting. I'll try my very best!**

**Also Review/Fav/Follow! Thank you! If writing a review, be _honest_ about what you think of the _story_!**

***If my grammar/spelling is bad, forgive me***

_**Chapter 1- Maki and Nanami-**_

She's running late! Her things all fall out from her bag! Maki then started to pick it up and as students walk pass by her, they did not care for her nor help her. Nanami suddenly saw her and helped her. Some students pass by them.

"Isn't that Maki Momozono," said a girl.

"Yeah. She's the A+ genius student," said another girl.

"Leave!" Nanami yells at them. "I just don't get these people. They are seeing you but ignoring you."

Maki remained quiet, still picking her things up and place it inside on her bag. Papers spread out. "I'll pick up the papers and you, you're notebooks," Nanami said.

Maki is the oldest sister. 16 _1/2 _years old. Her life was not exactly perfect as she wanted. Maki wanted something special to come in her life-time. Maybe she will have it or not? She and Nanami are both sisters. They spend more time together than being with their parents. Their mother spending time reading books to how-to-cook and their dad spending money on whatever-he-does. If something were to come in the family of Momozono, what will it be?

Soon as they finish to pick everything up, they headed to class and they are also in the same class. Same schedule, same everything in school. Nanami sat down on her desk, next to the window while Maki sits 3 rows (right) away from her. Class has begun and a unfamiliar-teacher walked in. Somewhat, the teacher is not here today but a substitute. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Nakahara and I'll be your substitute for this period," she said. Mrs. Nakahara started to write on the board, putting her name in case if the students forgot her last name and for the next period, too.

Maki was bored, her side (left) cheek is on her palm. Her mouth bit open, almost like drooling. Nanami also did what Maki did. Both bored. Nakahara mostly spent talking about social life, social work, the past of the war. It's not right. She's not teaching right. Suddenly, the students started to whisper to each other, pass little notes or throw them. Now, the substitute teacher started to feel depressed. She looked away from the students and faced the board. She looked down. **'It always happens to me' **she thought. Nanami knew that she was feeling hurt inside. Maki, in fact did not care. She put her head down and went to take a little cat-nap. She's thinking about her future. How it's going to turn out.

Nanami could no longer let the students bullied Mrs. Nakahara. She stand up and said, "You guys are...!" Nanami's classmates were too loud. Were throwing paper-planes to each other. She won't raise her voice, but Maki would. And then and idea hit her. She went to Maki passing by students. "Maki? Could you help Mrs. Nakahara, please? She's getting bullied."

Maki raised up her head and look up to Nanami. "Why?" she asked.

"I told you, she's being bullied by the students," Nanami replied.

"I won't do something stupid and make myself stupid too. I'm okay. Go do it by yourself, or tell others who are bullying her to help you . I was just thinking about my future. Also, I was taking a cat-nap. Look at these students, they are having fun and we don't have to learn! Isn't it great?"

"Maki, please," Nanami begs.

Maki could not refuse her sister, she had to accept. They are sisters. Both are like best friends forever (in) life (BFFL). "(Sigh) Fine. I'll just help you this time." Maki stand up from her desk and stand on her chair. She raise her voice. "My (stupid) fellow classmates. Aren't you sweet like (the stupid) bunnies? Anyways, bullying Mrs. Nakahara is not acceptable in school! Read the rules on your planners (stupid) students! Read it! Or else, you have to deal with the principal! I could report this right away!"

_Thank you,_ Nanami and the teacher thought to there self's. The class remain quiet and look up to Maki. She's still in her place on the chair. Then they look at the teacher.

They kneel to the her. "We are sorry! We are sorry!" the students said.

Maki set herself down. Nanami hug her as a "thank you" reward. "Maki! Thank you very much!"

She's very happy that she helped her sister and smiled. **'Some day, there's a day will everything soon will change. Me, Nanami and mom and dad will smile. We will be happy for each other and forever.'**

* * *

After school, Maki headed home first. On her way home, she spots something silver. Her home is a few blocks away. Right now, she's in the park. Maki wondered what was that silver thing. Almost like non-human. It's a few feet away, kind of far away. "What?" Wind howled like the wolf's. It didn't have to do nothing with this. Anyways, the non-human white disappeared. Poor Maki, so confuse of what she saw. "Was it my imagination? Was I thinking too much about my future?"

She ignored it, as if nothing were to happened.

After getting home, Maki took her shoes off and headed to her room. In a surprise, Nanami is in there. Looking out on the window. "What are you doing?" Maki asks.

"Looking at the window," Nanami replies.

"You have your own room. You have a window. Maybe, go to your room and you could see it there! This is my room! You are not allowed to go in here without my permission! Now, GET OUT!" Maki had never talk to her sister like that. Nanami made excuses but her sister just told her to get out.

Nanami look at her sister in an upset way. "I won't talk to you for a week."

This made Maki depressed in an awful way. "... leave."

Nanami is gone and Maki sits down on the floor. She started to cry. One tear drop on the wooden floor. Her tears wont let her stop crying, it just eventually does it by itself. **'I'm so stupid. I shouldn't yell at her. Plus, what was she looking at?' **Maki thought. After many minutes, her tears stop and all of a sudden, the lights went off. It's dark since it's night outside. The day went fast. "W-what?"

"Maki! Come out here!" her mother calls her name.

She gets up from her place and hurts herself from something. "I can't see!" Maki shouts.

"Just try to find your door!"

"OK!"

She trips into a box and falls. Maki again hurts herself. It hurts that the pain won't go away. She gets up and touches the wall to find her way out of her room. The door feels the same as the wall. It might be hard for her to find it.

"Maki! Are you still in your room?!" her mother shouts again. "We are all out here in the living room!"

"I can't find the stupid door! It will be hard for me to find it since it feels like the wall! Maybe I passed it or not! Sent dad here!"

"He will be right there with a flashlight!"

Maki continued to find the door until the window opened by itself. Wind blew the curtains. "Light..." she sigh excitement. She went to the window and could see that the street lamps were off but the moon shining. And also, she could see that the town lights were off, for good. A great wind blew across the street. Could there be a storm approaching? Rain? "Why such a strong wind?..."

Finally, Maki's dad open her door. He has a flashlight on his hand and is pointing to her. "Maki, come on. Nanami and your mother is at the living room, waiting for you. We have to sleep together until the lights comes back," her dad said.

"Ok, but could I hold the flashlight?"

He nodded, handing the flashlight to her. Maki feels nothing. No pain or sadness for now. They both had reached the living room and Maki pointed the flashlight at Nanami and their mother. Seeing Nanami, makes Maki feel depressed. More. She decided to not look at Nanami, for one week as Nanami said to Maki that she's not talking to her. She handed the flashlight back to her dad and turn it off. "Go find a spot in this area and go to sleep," he says. When Nanami and Maki were little, they will use to sleep together when there are storms. This time, Maki choose the couch. It was kind of hard to find it in the darkness. It's fluffy touchy. Her mother chooses the other couch that was left and Nanami slept on the ground nest to the coffee table and the dad slept on a futon he had.

**'Good, I have chosen the couch fast enough before Nanami gets it,' **Maki thought.

* * *

Morning is here! Maki and Nanami's dad turned the switch on but the lights are still not working yet. "What? Still not working? Is it only the neighborhood or us?"

"It's the entire town," Maki replied waking up and stretching her arms up high until it cracks.

"Also, the school said that it's canceled until the lights are fix and then we have to go to school tomorrow. How boring," Nanami said.

"Who told you that?" the mother asked.

"The school called," Nanami replies.

"No school? I'll be having fun by myself then!" Maki rushes and closes the door hard. She can't believe it! A no-school-for-today vacation is already happening! This is her one and only chance. There's a lot of things to do for her one day vacation.

_My depressed feeling has turned to happiness?! I am going to have a lot of fun! There's so many things I want to do:_

**1. Have fun**

**2. Eat at a restaurant**

**3. Go to a pet store and see cute pets**

**3. Meet new people**

**4. Visit a shrine**

**5. Make new friends**

There's no way Maki could make friends at this time. It won't matter anyway. Right now, she wants to visit a shrine. Make a prayer to the god. Maki heard people talking about a shrine that it's up on a hill. It's far away, but definitely she's going to visit. Nothing in her way would stop her! Maybe?

On her way there, she hears someone calling her name. Feminine. "Maki! Mom told me to follow you!" It's Nanami.

_My happiness has turned into gloomy!_

Nanami was tired of running to catch her. She was huffing. Very tired. "Oh, so mom told you?" Maki said.

"Yes."

"I was going to the shrine, but if you want to come, come."

Nanami nodded joyfully. They remained quiet. This time, neither the two of them have a real conversation since yesterday. It's all silence. The only sound was the cars driving. "I want to apologize about yesterday. I should told you first about coming to your room," Nanami said.

"No, I am sorry that I yell out to you. I had a bad mood yesterday. And weird."

"Sisters?"

"Sisters."

They hug for forgiveness. Now, they are starting their conversation. Nanami was talking about how Mrs. Nakahara gave her and her sister no homework assignments for helping her, and Maki telling her about what she spot yesterday. The silver non-human. She still had not forgotten about it.

"You spot something silvery?" Nanami asked.

Maki nodded. "Well... yeah. It almost look like a human but not human. I can't explain it. I think it had... ears on top if the non-human's head. Almost like... fox ears?" she questioned and continued, "I don't know. That's what I saw yesterday in the night, when I was coming home."

"Fox ears? Silver... It's kind of odd to see that, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but, still. It could be a creature! Or a creature fox? I won't know what it is. So, let's talk something else." Maki change the subject to _future. _"I always imagined what's my future."

"I don't. I just wait what's my outcome," replied Nanami.

Maki laugh low.

They had reach the hill. The shrine. It's beautiful and neat. Clean from the outside. Both walk close by each other in case of something happens to them. They got closer to the shrine and there's a sign saying, "Mikage's Shrine." Maki and Nanami were confused. Was there somebody living here?

"Mikage shrine?" Maki said.

"Could that be the god? cause I never heard that name," Nanami peek in a window next to the sign.

It's dark. **'Maybe nobody's there... it looks empty,' **Nanami thought. She told her sister to come and see the window. They saw nothing but darkness. The inside looks filthy and also looks like it's dusty, too. If there's no god here, then who lived here before?

"Let's go back. There's no one here," Maki turned around. "Let's come here the next day or so."

Nanami nodded. Hopefully, somebody will be in the shrine. Maki really wanted to say a prayer or a wish.

* * *

The lights are back. It's morning. The Momozono family returned to their rooms. Everything will be working now. The sisters both dressed to their school uniforms. Both combed their hairs so keep it smoothly. As they were finish, they went to the kitchen and started to eat their breakfast that their mother prepared. They devoured it fast, sooner they were full now. The left their house and Maki with her sister started to have a new day.

they reach school and sees that the same teacher, Mrs. Nakahara is still substituting. "You all look happy today. Now, you will have to learn. Don't whine or anything. And we also have a new student."

"New student?" Maki mumbled.

"Maki-San, after class, show him, the new student, around the school," Mrs. Nakahara said.

"Huh?" **'Who's he?' **Maki thought.

"His name is Tomoe and he will be siting next to you."

As this new student came to sit next to Maki, he did not looked at her. Maki suddenly feels the atmosphere has changed. It's unusual to feel this way. She look next to her left side and looking at the new student. Something is not right about him. It remind her what she spot 2 days ago. The silver non-human. She couldn't remember well, but the new student's hair is exactly like the one she saw. Same silver hair. Maki believes that the non-human is the new student. Could she be right? She examines him well whether he's real with the fox ears or just normal. It's just a mystery for her.

* * *

**Again, *If my grammar is bad, sorry***

**Writing a long story is surely hard, especially when you gave all your ideas into a one-chapter. Luckily, I could still think more ideas to the second new chapter.**

**Maybe this chapter is no interest for you. That's ok. I do too. But, as I say, I'll try to keep this story interesting.**


End file.
